


You're in a Cave

by blankie



Series: Moments of You [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, can be read as romanitc or platonic i really dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: You're in a cave and a man with his chest ripped open lies in front of you. He almost dies with your hands inside his chest.But he lives.





	You're in a Cave

You're in a cave and a man with his chest ripped open lies in front of you. They say that what's in a man's heart tells you who he truly is but all you see is blood and pain and desperation. He almost dies with your hands inside his chest.

 

But he lives.

 

You're in a cave and a broken man sits across from you. When he wakes you tell him about the shrapnel and the magnet and the people who would take his new life away from him. You look into his eyes and see shards of glass and pain that have been turned into a weapon. You think he will give in.

 

But he doesn't.

 

You're in a cave and a genius sits across from you. You remember his clouded eyes set against a clear sky from a night long in the past. He tells you his plan made from scraps of paper and hope. It is magnificent. It is a miracle. You think he will plan for himself.

 

But he remembers you.

 

You're in a cave and a man who you can barely tell is a man stands across from you. His miracle comes to life but you know that there isn't enough time. You look at this beautiful broken genius and take in the brilliance in his eyes before giving him his last chance. You think this is goodbye.

 

But he finds you.

 

You're in a cave and a man kneels across from you. Blood runs down his face and the pain in his eyes makes your lungs hurt and your heart beat fast. As you admit your greatest lie you think that maybe you love him. It may be a love born from blood and shrapnel and made of desperation and terror but you love him all the same. You tell him it is okay and that is another lie but you just want the tears in his eyes to stop. The words carried on your final breath spark terror in his eyes. You think that he will forget you.

 

But he doesn't.

 

You don't know this but you are his muse his rock his balance his inspiration his reason to just keep going.

 

You don't know this but you are missed deeply and widely and desperately by your beautiful broken genius who knew you only for weeks.

 

You don't know this because

 

 

You're in a cave and your love sits across from you as blood fills your lungs and you taste it on your tongue

 

 

 

you close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> grammar is still not proper and thats okay
> 
> reposted from my old account
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and loved!


End file.
